


The Best Cake

by Aceofstars16



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Fluff, Other, tony's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: Inspired bya post on tumblr. Peter makes a cake for Tony, but he doesn't realize how much it means to his mentor.





	The Best Cake

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr post](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/174384450863/the-best-cake)

Peter was covered in flour – he had dropped the bag and using his webs to catch it only resulted in the kitchen being covered in the white powder. But he wasn’t going to give up. He had known for weeks that Mr. Stark’s birthday was coming up, and he wanted to do something for it. As a kid, Aunt May always made Peter the best cakes and he figured, why not do the same for Tony? The only problem was, Peter wasn’t the best in the kitchen.

“Are you sure you don’t need help?”

Looking up, Peter grinned sheepishly at May, but quickly shook his head. “I want to make it myself.”

“Alright, well you are cleaning up this kitchen by yourself too.” She said as she tiptoed through the flour, ruffling Peter’s hair as she grabbed a banana.

“I will.”

Once May left, Peter started working again, trying to follow the recipe to the best of his ability.

Which is why he had no idea it had turned out like this. The icing was runny and it was uneven, but as he glanced at the clock, Peter knew he wouldn’t have time to make another one. He was supposed to meet with Mr. Stark in thirty minutes. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as it looked…

Sighing, Peter grabbed the cake and the card he had written while it baked – milk stains included – and raced out the door.

“Bye May! I’ll clean up when I get back!”

* * *

Tony stared at the cake. It was messy - he could barely read the words on it. He had seen plenty of cakes that would’ve made this one cry, but it was the best cake Tony had ever seen. In the past, he always just got bakery cakes - the cop out, an easy way to celebrate. Not that he didn’t appreciate the gestures, but as he looked at Peter – flour still in his hair, holding out the cake - he could’ve cried. It was one of the nicest things someone had done for him in a long time.

“Sorry it looks so bad, Mr. Stark. I uh…I’ve never made a cake before.” Peter grinned, embarrassment lining every inch of his face. “I uh, made you this card too.”

Tony couldn’t hold back a smile, he didn’t even try, as he accepted the card and the cake, setting the latter on the table while he read the card. So much for could’ve cried. It wasn’t a long message, but the enthusiasm and genuineness of the words was more that Tony deserved. Peter was so unashamedly excited about Tony mentoring him, he was such a good kid. Tony didn’t know what he ever did to deserve this.

Trying not to show the tears that had built up in his eyes, Tony patted Peter’s shoulder. “Thanks kid.”

Peter grinned.

Pointing at the cake, Tony smiled. “Why don’t we try out the cake.”

As far as cakes went, Tony had better, but it wasn’t bad by a long shot, and as he finished it off he smiled and nodded. “Best cake I’ve ever had.”

The kid’s eyes widened and he tilted his head. “Really?”

Tony nodded. “Really.” And he meant it.


End file.
